Flightless
by SourSoda
Summary: But maybe that was the best thing for him, the best thing for her. A fresh start. Because Frankly, she couldn’t last much longer like this. Post Realm Of The Basses: Chuck/Blair
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Sadly Gossip Girl (and a ton of other things), Do not belong to me so all credit and ownership goes to the respective owners.

**A/N:** As my First Gossip Girl Fiction I apologize for the all around suckiness , but I just had this idea in my head I couldn't get rid of so, here it is. I know this is supper short and I was planning on putting up the first chapter with it but I just flat out ran out of time. Hopefully I'll be done really soon!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

She didn't get mad when he asked her.

She didn't snap at him or comment about the hundreds of sluts he probably had slept with after he ran just looked down at her feet. Because in all truthfulness she couldn't remember a thing about New Years Eve. All she knew was what Jack had told her, and apparently Chuck. She didn't trust him, but she didn't know what else to believe.

When she couldn't look him in the eye he turned and left.

Before he left, he didn't say, "We can work through this." or ," I thought you said you loved me.", not even a measly, " Fuck You." Because he was Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass didn't need closure.

Blair didn't get up and chase him. How could she help him when she was so completely messed up herself? She knew right now, at this moment, he was broken enough not to come after her if she left. But maybe that was the best thing for him, the best thing for her. A fresh start. Because Frankly, she couldn't last much longer like this.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, good or bad = amazing , Thanks For Reading! TBC..  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I still do not own Gossip Girl , so all credit and ownership goes to the respective owners.

**A/N **: Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's still kind of setting up the larger story but I hope you find it interesting.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_**4 Years Later**_

Chuck swiftly shut the door behind him as he entered his office. Even after these years, it still felt odd to him that this was his office and not Bart's. He sat down in the large chair behind the his desk. No time to think about that though. He had to find some old paperwork, for a new deal he was trying to close. Merely some statistics and other frivolous documents . After searching to no avail for quite some time he told Tyler, his newest personal assistant, to go and bring him the older files from storage. He exhaled loudly as he leaned back in his chair.

He was happy.

This this is what he wanted. This is what he had always wanted.

The freedom to have a different girl every night, which he did , to go get wasted when ever he so pleased , which he was feeling the affects of right now, and to be filthy rich, which came to him in the form off Bass Enterprises.

Though he'd like to think better he knew the truth.

Why wasn't he happy?

-

After all those years, Blair Waldorf had finally found her prince charming. No, it was not Nate Archibald, nor Lord Marcus, and it was most defiantly not a brooklynite, as seemed to be the trend with her friends latley.

Blair had found her prince in the lovely blond, blue eyed Andrew Stafford. They had met during her second semester at Yale, when he had bumped into her causing them both to drop their things. Of course , being the perfect gentleman, he offered to carry her books back to her dorm and proceeded to ask her out for dinner the following night. Their relationship had become the perfect example of the plan Blair had had since she was a little girl. After their second date they decided to 'officially' be together. After four months he said , "I Love You." And after dating a year he proposed. The date was set for after graduation. Blair looked up from her thoughts, only to see that Serena had fallen asleep reading her book for English. Again. Blair smiled wistfully at her blond counter part who was now sleeping quite contently, before going back to reading her own assignment .

She was happy.

This was what she wanted. This is what she always wanted.

Yale, which she never regretted, her best friend, whom sometimes she had to convince herself she was not still insanely jealous of, and prince charming ,who came to her in Andrew, the perfect gentlemen she always wanted.

Though she'd like to think better she knew the truth.

Why wasn't She happy?

_-_

"Here Mr. Bass." Tyler handed the overstuffed manila folder to Chuck, "These are the oldest documents I could find from when you first started. It's probably in here."

"Thank you Tyler." , Chuck responded, motioning with his hand from the young man to leave, but as he took the folder a letter fell out of the side.

CHUCK BASS it read scrawled in a handwriting that was undoubtedly Jack Basses'.

Shit. When had he gotten this? He hadn't seen or heard from his uncle since the lawsuit. He looked at the date.

This was from almost four years ago.

* * *

TCB... Off course you'll find out what the note says and maybe even some C/B interaction? Who knows.

Reviews are wonderfull!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the long time in between this chapter and the last, school is dominating my life, Ill try to get the next one up faster. Anyways, hope you like it !

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Gossip Girl.  
**

* * *

Chuck couldn't take his mind off the letter. It had laid unopened on his desk for the past week. Why should he open it? What ever it was, what ever it said, wouldn't change anything. It was four years old.

Four years ago his life fell apart. Bart died , Blair left , Serena had stopped talking to him, Nate became distant, Jack had…He should open it .It would be nothing and then he'd be done with it all. He inhaled sharply and proceed to open the letter.

Charles,

You won. The lawsuit, Bass industries, everything. But I'm guessing you probably all ready knew this, since you were at the court house after all, and now probably up to you pastel bowtie in women and booze . That's beside the point though . I was sure the whole Blair ordeal would throw you back into you downward spiral but you came out more manipulative and backstabbing then ever. I'm quite proud of that actually, you've done the Bass name good. I'm sure our paths will cross again. but if not , see you in hell.

Oh, I almost forgot. I'm quite sure it's much too late already, but I mine as well let you know I never did do anything with Blair, even in her most inebriated state all I got out of the bitch was a kick in the crotch. Sad story though because all she remembered was waking up on a certain someones bed.

Your loving Uncle,

-Jack Bass

-

"Why don't we stay some place else?", she sighed getting out of the cab, "There are plenty of other amazing hotels in New York city, and anyways why don't we just stay with my mother and Cyrus? They do love you after all. They think you are the perfect gentleman", Blair pouted.

"Come on, I already booked a suite, and I thought you loved surprises. Anyways I already paid."

Blair Waldorf did not under any circumstance, 'Love surprises' . If anything she absolutely hated them. Growing up she would get a 'surprise' present when her mom would come home from her, what seemed almost weekly, visits to Europe for business, or a 'surprise' bouquet of flowers at her dance recital because her father had to work late and couldn't come.

A person could not control surprises , and Blair Waldorf loved nothing if not control. Her latest surprise just happened to be a suite at the Palace. _He_ wouldn't be there anyways she thought to herself, probably some where in Europe or Asia screwing every girl he sees while on 'business' . Either way she needed a second to get some fresh air and clear her mind from the barrage of memories that were sneaking their way back in .

"Ok." Blair said giving in , "You can go to the room. My mother called, I just need to get back to her." she lied.

-

Chuck shifted in his chair. Unable to fully process the contents of the letter. He repeated his thought from earlier.

This didn't change anything. This didn't change anything. This didn't change anything.

This might have changed things four years ago. But not now. He had a different life now . He had seen _her_ engagement in the paper. _She _had a different life now_._ _She _was somehow he couldn't lie to himself that he was happy anymore.

He poured himself another scotch . This should change anything, right?

-

She knew it was inevitable.

Coming back to the upper east side. One could only make excuse for so long, plan all holiday some where far away and warm. No one, except for Serena, really knew why she finished senior year with a private tutor in France with her father before Yale. She was able to convinced them is was because that bitch of a teacher that showed up conveniently before she left. But college was almost over and Andrew insisted on starting to look for someplace to live when they graduated. As much as she was scared to come back ,she had missed it so much.

Blair looked through her clutch for her phone and opened up a text message.

**S-**

**I know you just got back home too, but want to go out tonite? **

**Shopping ? Meet you in front of Tiffany's 9.**

**-B **

She gazed up at the huge building once more before entering foolishly looking for _his fathers old office._

When she found it she almost jumped when swore she saw the large chair behind the desk move.

God, back in New York City for 5 minutes and she was already loosing it.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon! Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are awesome :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thanks for everyone who's been reading (and reviewing! ) Sorry about the large time gaps in between chapters. I have chronic laziness.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Good joke. Still own nothing.**  
**

* * *

Blair looked herself over in the mirror one final time before heading out to meet Serena.

Not a hair out of place. As usual.

"Andrew!" Blair shrilled, hoping to catch her fiancé before she left but still looking in the mirror.

She was about to call him again when he showed up behind her, his light blue eyes clashing with her darker ones in in their reflection when they met. She almost didn't catch it but she swore she saw something in his eyes before he looked away to end the unexpected eye contact. Years of being Queen B weren't wasted, she could still look anyone in the eye and tell what they were thinking. _Almost anyone. _But now wasn't the time for that.

"You look beautiful." Andrew complied to break the silence but then lightened the mood, "Is it bad that I'm jealous of Serena?"

"Unless you changed your mind and now want to come to Tiffany's and Bergdorf's and…"

Just the name of two stores was enough to hamper his argument. To put it mildly, he was not the biggest fan of shopping. Since they had been engaged Blair had always picked out his clothes for him. Of course she couldn't complain because where every they went Blair was sure they had complimenting outfits. She was also pretty sure before they met his mother had still been buying and sending his clothes to him. Which she in turn attempted to taunt him about, but most of it just went over his head. He didn't even personally buy her engagement ring. Of course it was a family heirloom so again, no complaints.

"I get your point." Andrew looked down Blair "Have fun with Serena. You deserve a night off." He bent down and kissed her lips, meeting quickly and parting almost as fast as they met.

"Don't expect me back, I'll probably just crash with Serena."

"Ok ,Love you."

"Love you to" , Blair supplied hastily before closing the door.

Then something caught the corner of her eye.

The door. Shit.

She must have been to preoccupied to notice on the way up.

"Just keep walking Blair." she whispered to herself. But she couldn't. She had to look. Damn.

There it was in large gold numbers. 1813.

She looked to the next door to her immediate right. 1812.

She scrambled in her clutch to find her room key, make sure she wasn't imaging this.

She was hoping for any number except the one that was there.

1813.

She caught her breath again. She was meeting Serena in five minutes to, who were they kidding , get drunk and maybe try to pretend life was as simple as it used to be. Who really went shopping at nine O'clock at night?

-

Chuck pretended to look over a few more papers before he got up to leave. He needed some more scotch and his supply in his office was getting dangerously low.

A hot girl wouldn't hurt either

He grabbed his coat from Tyler and proceeded to his suite to change, then the bar for a long night.

-

" B !"

"Goodness Serena, I'm not dead only late. Calm down." ,she responded pasting on a fake smile.

Serena picked up on it immediately.

"Really Blair, you ok? "

"Yes, I'm fine!" Blair's temper deflated quickly. "Why don't we just skip to some drinks?"

"Sounds fine to me" Serena giggled, "Just one thing. I would like to remind you in a word for word quote from my best friend." Serena put on a mock serious face, Obviously she was already ahead of Blair on the drink front. ,"Why bother having a phone if you are not going to answer it."

"What do you mean? I didn't get any calls."

"Really Blair? I called you like ten times."

Blair groaned when she checked her clutch once again.. When she was looking for the key it must of fallen out.

"Ugh. S, I need to go back and get my phone"

"You want me to come ?"

"I'm fine stay here. I'll be right back. Ok?"

-

Chuck was fixing his collar one last time and walking out of his suit when he heard a buzzing. He jerked his head to the left where he saw the new Envy4 lying on the ground. Curious he picked it up. This was a total chick phone. Win-Win situation. He opened it up and looked at the contacts.

Wait.

He knew these people.

He scrolled down a little further.

That was his number.

His stomach dropped. He didn't know why his gut instinct said it was _hers ._She wasn't even here_. _This could belong any one of the girls on the upper east side who went to Constance with _her._

He scrolled down a little further.

There was tons of names but only one would convince him.

And there it was.

Dorota.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And yes, next Chapter I** promise **some C/B interaction! Reviews would be awesome ;)_  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the huge time gaps between chapters. I was sick today so I had time to finish this one up. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter Four**

After an argument with the highly incompetent ,at least in her opinion ,concierge about a lost phone Blair decided to check in the hallway. It was probably still lying there. She pretended not to understand why she was so paranoid about finding it. But that was a lie. She knew exactly why she wanted to find it so badly. Waiting impatiently for the elevator Blair's thoughts began to drift to _the_ voicemail. The one she still hadn't had the heart to delete. She could remember exactly when she had got it. A little more then 4 months after she had left the UES, and was still in France with her father and Roman, she had gotten a call from 'unknown' and not bothered to answer, or even check her voicemail till the next night .

_Roman and Blair had decided to go out for dinner that night to plan something for her fathers birthday. After ordering Roman went to use the bathroom and Blair, never one to be idle picked up her phone and dialed voicemail. She should probably listen to her voicemail she reasoned, if only to get rid of that annoying icon at the top of her screen. _

'_Blair?", a drunk Chuck asked into the phone. "Blair Waldorf?", he continued in a singsong voice. Correction. A very drunk Chuck. " When are you going top come back?" He cleared his throat," I really miss the sex. Not that I'm not having sex. Because I'm having A LOT. But I miss it ya knowww.." he slurred, "with you." he paused again. "And your smile. I miss your smile. And your voice. Also, I even I miss you being a bitch to me. I know I am and or was mad but thought you woulda come back by now." Then he paused so long that she almost hung up but he said one last thing," I love you Blair. I want you to come back." _

_All of a sudden she felt so queasy. Roman sat back down and noticed she had gotten quite pale. _

"_Bla-", but before he could finish she cut him off._

"_I don't feel good? Would you mind if we went home early?" _

"_But of course. Take the town car back. I will pay and set up the rest . Yes?" _

_As soon as she got to the car she opened her phone and listened to the voicemail again. Then again. Finally she worked herself up to call back. He picked up._

_He was obviously as drunk as last night if not more. She doubted he would remember any of this._

"_Chuck?", she spat._

"_Waldorf, I presssumme?"_

"_Did you mean it?" Her voice had softened considerably since last time. _

" _Hmmmm. Your going to have to specify that one." _

"_The message Chuck." _

"_I do."_

"_I do what ?" Blair paused, frustrated at herself for falling for this. Again. _

"_I love you, think you should really come back. Your minions are running around like little chickens with their heads cut off."_

"_Your drunk."_

"_Your right. But I mean it." _

"_How can I believe you Chuck?" _

"_How can I make you ?"_

That conversation had been burned into her memory. She remembered telling him to come tell her in person. Telling him she would be waiting. Somehow that phone call had managed gotten her hopes up , and know thinking back on it she had only been setting herself up to be crushed even more because, he never came. But that even couldn't make her delete his voicemail.

-

Now he was sure this was Blair Waldorf's phone. But was she really staying in this hotel? Somewhere on this floor? He needed to make a visit to the front desk. He hastily pressed the down buttons of both elevators. "Finally", he muttered under his breath as he pressed floor one and the doors closed in front of him at the same time as the other elevators doors opened.

-

Blair scanned the ground. No phone. She was sure she had dropped it here. Sighing, she made her way to her room hoping Andrew had grabbed it. As she was unlocking the door she could have sworn she heard people talking in her room. People as in plural. More then one. Andrew had told her earlier he was just going to stay at the hotel ,maybe order some movie on demand. Curious now, she leaned into the door ear pressed against the cold wood. That was defiantly not talking. That was moaning. She slowly opened the door and her jaw went slack.

Andrew had been her safety. He was clean cut, hardworking, reserved. He wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't expect. But it just so happened that at that very moment he was screwing some blond on their bed, while she was supposed to be shopping with Serena.

She took a deep breath. She could leave right now. They hadn't seen her. She could continue the never ending cycle of upper east side relationships denying she ever saw anything, pretending he didn't come home later and later, making her self busy with gala's and charity's…

She had to compose herself.

"Andrew."

-

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Ms. Waldorf is staying in room 1813 with a Mr. Stafford, I believe. She was here just moments ago asking If we had seen her phone. I believe she went up to her room if you are looking to her.

Chuck swallowed hard, "Thank you."

He walked back to the elevator sliding the phone into his pocket out of his sweating hands. After all this time, he got nervous as the mere, mention of her name.

Maybe he should drop it off to her in person. If she was really back again _maybe_ they could forget everything that happened , and snap insults at each other like old times. _Maybe_ they could be friends again. He hadn't had one of those in awhile.

-

A horror stricken Andrew faced Blair.

"I am so sorry Blair." Andrew said as the blond girl gathered her clothes and quickly excused her self from the room, "It was a mistake. I don't even… I'm sorry. Please . Let me make this up to you. It will never happen again."

"Your right."

"I am?"

"It will never happen again." Blair said, managing to keep her voice level and she walked towards Andrew. When she reached him though she made a turn towards the bathroom. She looked down at her ring finger and slid off her engagement ring and dropped it into the toilet.

"Blair!" Andrews voice was more frantic now, "Please, I'll do anything. I'm sorry." He looked at her pleadingly. "That's my family's heirloom ring! We can work this out."

Blair plastered on a fake smile. "We can, but I don't want to." She then proceeded to flush the toilet. Sending the priceless ring down the pipes. "Goodbye Andrew."

As Andrew stood motionless as Blair turned to leave. That was it. It was over now. Before she could stop them, or even exit the room tears started to glide down her face. Not only because of Andrew though he certainly did play a part. Because she had never been good enough.

Not good enough for her father to stay. Not good enough for her boyfriend who had to hook up with her best friend. Not ever good enough for her mother . Not good enough to stop him from leaving after his fathers death. Obviously not good enough to come after and now ,the icing on the cake , not good enough for the man who she believed was her safety.

She franticly opened the door but instead of proceeding to the elevator and ran full force into something . Scratch that. Someone.

-

Chuck had been debating whether or not to knock on her door when it all of a sudden had opened and none other then Blair her self had come barreling out. She had come out fast enough that she knocked then both to the ground.

Now she was laying on top of him in the hallway. Her eyes were wide, and cheeks staid with tears. When he looked her in the eye he heard her breath hitch. He wanted to say something, but nothing useful, or thoughtful was coming to mind. So being Chuck Bass, he said something else.

"I see you still enjoy being on top?"

Damn, he was an ass.

With that she quickly got up, tears still falling down her face, ran to the elevator and got in the first one that came.

He stood frozen for a moment wondering if that had actually just happened. Unfortunately it had. He'd follow her this time though.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner then this one! I told you, chronic laziness .**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**I know it's been** forever **since I've updated, I wrote this chapter before and was ready to post it but my computer crashed and I had to re-write it, then I just got lazy and it ended up taking forever to finish (and by that I mean start).Hope you enjoy & thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly Gossip Girl (and a ton of other things), Do not belong to me so all credit and ownership goes to the respective owners.

* * *

Blair stood in the elevator as another wave of chills ran up her spine. This was all happening to fast. One moment she happily engaged and the next moment, literally, she was single once more and laying on top of Chuck Bass. And since she had touched him, she couldn't shake the feeling that she used to get so often.

She sighed. This wasn't the way she imagined seeing him again.

Consciously, she imagined when she did finally come back to UES and see him it would be at some grand party or ball and she would be dressed to perfection with her equally well dressed fiancé on her arm. She would flit around the room greeting old friends and everyone would tell her she looked so happy, so in love. She'd catch his eyes and be able to look away because he wouldn't have that hold over her anymore. She didn't like to admit at all that she had though about seeing _him_ again but she couldn't help it.

She wouldn't admit the night after Andrew proposed he was in her dreams showing up at the wedding, declaring his love for her through some grand romantic gesture, the whole thing playing out in black and white like in one of her favorite movies.

But that was fantasy. Not reality.

Reality was that he was still an asshole and frankly that didn't come as a surprise. Reality was whether she like it or not he still did have that hold over her.

But she didn't come back to fall into _that_ trap again.

What did come as a surprise was that she was no longer engaged.

She had to tell her family and friends. She'd do that tomorrow.

But she had to find somewhere to stay tonight.

Her Old Penthouse? Two many questions from her mother.

Serena's place? To much Pity.

The elevator tinged and she got off wiping the latest tears off of her face.

-

Chuck turned his jog into a run as he flew down the stair well. Catching his breath as he opened the door he saw he was just in time to catch the elevator on it's way down.

The metal doors slid open and Blair started to walk out when see saw him walking towards her. Franticly she turned quickly to get back on the elevator, her quickest escape route, but one of her five inch heel's got caught in the small gap between the ground and the elevator while she was still turning.

Chuck watched in slow motion as Blair's heel got caught and sent her tumbling to the ground. Her foot was still strapped into her heel stayed stuck in the gap causing her to let out a small yelp of pain.

"Damn it!"

"Hello to you to Waldorf."

Still frantic, she tried to get up again but her ankle gave out as soon as she stood, and she was on the ground once again.

Chuck bent down to help her up reaching to place his arm around her waist to support her.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on Blair, look at your ankle, it's already huge."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She said sarcastically, " I'm fine. Let go. Anyways, since when have you cared?"

"Do you want me to drop you then? You looked awfully happy on the floor there."

Blair pushed his arm off of her and attempted to storm off but her ankle wasn't having any part of it. However before she landed on the ground this time Chuck managed to grab her.

"Eck. Fine. Just take me to…" Oh Shit. Where was it she was going anyways? She hadn't had time to decide. She'd find a hotel room somewhere.

Luckily Chuck cut her off first and gave her time to think.

" The doctors?" he looked genuinely concerned, " You should get that looked at."

"I think it's fine. Just take me to a cab"

"Really ? You want to try and walk again? I don't think it's fine. Where are you going anyways?" Chuck said looking at his watch ,"It's almost Two a.m."

"I.. Why should I tell you anyways? It's not exactly like we've kept in touch ."

Looking at her now he realized how much he missed her . He missed her being mad at him, her never ending supply of headbands, the witty remarks they would make at each other, they way her lips felt on…

"Earth to Chuck." Blair snapped, clapping her hands in front of his face. "You can let go. I'm getting into my cab now."

Chuck bent down helping her slide into the car before getting in himself.

"What ? What are you doing ?"

"I don't trust you to take yourself to the doctors."

"Fine."

* * *

Next Chapter will be up soon :) Reviews are lovely! Tell me what you think!


End file.
